MY fault I'm dead
by Alice in crazyland
Summary: This is basically just a different version of when Daphne and Sabrina get sucked into the future.
1. Just Confusion

**Just Confusion**

From the horizon Sabrina spotted what appeared to be a small army. They marched toward the group holding spears, swords and bows and arrows. On each of their chests was a horrible mark the girls had seen many times: a blood red handprint. It was the mark of the Scarlet Hand. The future Daphne reached inside her overcoat and took out a wand. She turned it on the Wolf and a shockwave came out so powerfully it sent the beast flailing backwards over the high trees. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop the approaching army. 'Sister…..' the future Daphne started, but the blonde woman was already leaping into action. 'I'm on it.' The older Sabrina said. The future Puck swooped down, scooped her up and flew her straight into the approaching soldiers. The two disappeared into the throng, and moments later, Sabrina could hear the sounds of clanging swords, groaning men and the older Puck's cheers and laughter. Sabrina heard something zip through the air and saw an arrow land only inches away from her foot. Another arrow whizzed past and hit a nearby tree. She pulled her sister close and looked at Charming and the future Daphne. 'I hope this is going to happen soon!' Sabrina shouted above the wind. The future Daphne raced to Charming's side and pointed to her face.

'Make sure that Nottingham pays for this!' Sabrina looked at the jagged scar on the woman's cheek. She hoped that the rough winds had prevented Daphne from hearing. 'I will!' Charming shouted. A black hole appeared, pulsating with energy. Charming grabbed Sabrina and Daphne and ran straight for the hole. Then something came through and slammed into them. Four figures slumped to the ground. Sabrina looked up. 'PUCK,' she yelled, 'What on earth are you doing here?' 'Whatcha mean by 'here' Sab- I mean Grimm?' replied Puck. 'Puck, this is the future' said Charming. 'Nuh uh' Puck replied. 'Is so the future, 'said Daphne as fast as she could, 'You know the case we're working on at the moment? Well, we think that the missing items are bring used to create something. But it's also creating tears in time and we fell through one and so did Charming and so did you.' 'Don't believe ya, Marshmallow. Hey, who are all the fighting dudes?' Puck said, noticing the battle for the first time. 'That's our side fighting the Scarlet Hand' said Sabrina. 'Well there aren't' many people on our side' Puck said. 'The rest of them are back at the camp, Puck! We were trying to get back to our time and these people came with us. We were taken by surprise, okay?' cried Daphne. 'Alright. Now we've got that sorted, can I go fight?' asked Puck. Without waiting for an answer, he charged into the throng, brandishing his tiny wooden sword. 'DIE PEOPLE!'


	2. Just War

**Just War**

'Daphne, get back to the camp!' yelled Sabrina, taking a sword out of the hand of a dead troll. 'No! ,' shouted Daphne, 'If you fight, I fight' 'Daphne, you are seven years old, you can't fight in a battle!' Sabrina said furiously. 'The girl is right, Sabrina. Age doesn't matter. She can fight.' Charming said. 'But..' Sabrina began. 'Don't worry, I'll look after her' said Charming. And they charged into the battle Sabrina saw her future self swinging her sword left and right, killing a soldier of the Hand with every stroke. She watched as the older Puck through glop grenades at passing soldiers, saw them faint from the stench, saw her future self come and finish them off. She saw the future Daphne take out one magic item after another, sending powerful blasts of energy into the forces of the Scarlet Hand. She saw the older Relda Grimm whack an ogre in the face with her handbag and she saw him fall. _'We're winning! '_Thought Sabrina excitedly, stabbing a troll. But then she saw Puck, without his wooden sword cowering on the ground with the Wolf standing over him. 'Nice Wolf' Puck was saying as the Wolf came closer._' No!'_ thought Sabrina, running silently over to the Wolf and stabbing him in the arm. 'ARRRRGHHHHHHHH' growled the Wolf, turning away from puck and coming towards Sabrina. He came at her and swung his paw. The razor sharp claws were inches away from Sabrina, when Daphne jumped in front of her, swinging her sword wildly. The Wolf's claws clanged against the metal. Sabrina stabbed the Wolf in the stomach. He groaned 'I'll be back", and ran off.

'We make a pretty good team' said Daphne, smiling at her older sister. "I guess we do" replied Sabrina.

'Over already?' said Puck, walking into view, 'Oh, yeah, thanks Sab- er Grimm for saving my life. Not that I would of died.' 'You're welcome' said Sabrina with a smile.

'We should get back to the camp' said the older Puck, 'they might send more soldiers'. 'What camp?And who are you?' asked the younger puck. 'Put it this way, Puck. That's your future self' said Daphne. 'Liar! Everafters DON'T grow up.' protested the younger Puck. 'Not true. Everafters can grow up if they want. But most don't because they don't have a good reason. And when did you get here?' said the older Puck. 'Just then. And if you're telling the truth, what was your good reason?' asked the younger Puck. 'Oh, you'll find out' said the older Puck.

'I don't think you'll be getting back your time today, Lieblings. Maybe we should all go back to the camp' said the General/Older Granny Relda. 'You're right' said Charming, walking up with a big purple bruise on his face. 'love the bruise' said both pucks at the same time 'it's charming'. 'Shut up' said Charming. The older Sabrina and Daphne appeared 'let's go' they said.


	3. Just Questions

Just Questions

'If you're me, then you have a lot of explaining to do' said the younger Puck to, well, himself. 'What do you want to know?' The older Puck replied. 'How'd I get into the future? Is this the future? Or is it just a VERY good prank? Why did I grow up? And where's that Jake dude? He used to give me doughnuts. I could do with a doughnut right now.' began the younger Puck. 'You fell through a tear in time. This is the future. It's not a prank. You'll see. Jake was killed by the Scarlet Hand. And I believe that we may have some doughnuts' replied the older Puck. 'YAY! DOUGHNUTS!'


	4. Just Answers

**Author's note:**

**To all people who reviewed, THANK YOU! About my other story, Still a legend, to that person who thought I made a mistake about Jack attacking mirror, I didn't. Jack didn't know mirror was the master of the scarlet hand, so he did beat mirror up. **

**Anyway. Thanks for your reviews people.**

**An: I will call the older granny Relda, Granny Relda or the general. Kay? And Captain Seven/ Mr seven will be referred to as Mr seven.**

Just deception

'So Puck, how did you get here?' asked Granny Relda, when they arrived back at the camp. 'AAAAHHH! Why does everyone keep asking me that? Alright! The old lady who looks a lot older now, (to this Granny Relda looked offended) sent me to look for Marshmallow and Sab- Grimm. Then a storm came out of nowhere and wham, you guys whack into me. Happy now?' said Puck, looking irritated. 'Well, I wouldn't say happy,' said Mr Seven, walking towards the group 'It seems that the Hand has a lot of backup. Because there's a pretty big army coming. 1000 strong, at least.' 'Then we'd better be ready for them, said the older Daphne. 'I agree' said the older Sabrina. They ran off to the weapons tent. The older Puck flew after them. 'Let's go kick some Scarlet Hand butt!' said the younger Puck. ' No Puck. You're too young. And that goes for the three of you' said Granny Relda to Sabrina, Daphne and Puck. 'William, Tell everyone to prepare for battle!' Charming ran off. 'NO FAIR! I'm over 4000 years old! I have the right to fight!' yelled Puck. 'Fine. But just you Puck. And PLEASE get a better sword. Sabrina, Daphne, stay here.' Said Granny Relda firmly and she walked out. Puck flew off in search of a 'better sword'. 'Poor little sword. I'm sure the old lady didn't mean to offend you.' Puck said, stroking his little wooden sword. 'FOR GOODNESS SAKES PUCK! If you fight, you fight with a decent sword' yelled Granny Relda. 'Drat.'said Puck


	5. Just Deception

Just deception

'That's totally unfair!' Sabrina cried 'I mean, I'm Sabrina Grimm! Look what they did to my parents! I have to get them back, get revenge….. I can fight!' 'I guess this time, you can't' said Daphne 'And it's not like I'm very happy about not being allowed to fight either.' 'Well, you're different. You're younger.' retorted Sabrina. 'You know what, Sabrina? I'm mad at you. You should stop being a snot.' And she walked away. 'Wait a sec,' thought Sabrina 'No one can stop me fighting. I'll sneak out! It'll be easy.' She went to the weapons room after everyone else had gone, frequently looking behind her to see if Daphne was following her. She took a long sword, a whip and a dagger. Sabrina Grimm was ready for battle. She ran towards the battle, putting on the helmet she had taken. The Scarlet Hand was close- about 500 metres away. Then someone yelled 'CHARGE!' and both armies ran as fast as they could towards the other. There was the clash of swords, the cries of pain and every now and then, a laugh that was probably Puck's. Sabrina swung her sword at a troll and missed completely. He laughed. She flicked her whip. It touched the trolls arm lightly, and then fell limply to the ground. He laughed even harder. Then the older Sabrina slammed into her, pushing her aside. She stabbed the troll, and he fell. 'Sabrina Grimm! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous' she said in concern. 'Don't worry about me; I'll be fi-'She was cut off by the sight of a small sized ogre with a sword in hand, coming at her and her older self. It swung it's sword at the younger Sabrina, But the older Sabrina jumped in front, blocking the swing. She stabbed the troll and he fell. 'I told you I'd be back' came a voice from behind them. It was the Wolf. He swung his paw at the younger Sabrina. The older Sabrina jumped in front, tried to block it, but failed. The Wolf's sharp claws ripped through her body and she fell gracefully to the ground. 'What are you gonna do now, girlie?'growled the Wolf. Full of anger, Sabrina stabbed him in the chest and he moaned and fell. She dragged the body of her older self back to the camp, killing anything that got in her way. The younger Puck crashed into her, but she ignored him and the horrified look on his face when he saw the body. 'It's my fault.' Thought Sabrina.


	6. Just Hope

Just Hope

After the Battle had ended (the good guys won again, but only just) and everyone returned to the camp. 'Oh my' said Granny Relda when she saw the body, rushing over as fast as she could. (Which, sadly wasn't very fast) 'Sister! 'cried the older Daphne, running into the room. 'Sabrina!' shouted the older Puck, flying over to her. The younger Sabrina was quietly sobbing. The younger Puck flew in. 'How?' he asked quietly. 'The Wolf' sobbed Sabrina 'But it was my fault' 'But you weren't even at the battle Liebling. How could it be your fault?' asked Granny Relda, trying to find a heartbeat. She couldn't. 'But I WAS at the battle' wailed Sabrina 'I snuck out. And I was hopeless, she had to keep saving me, and then the Wolf came and….'she trailed off. 'Sabrina Grimm, you should not have done that.' Said Granny Relda firmly. 'Will she be okay?' asked the older Daphne. 'I'm sorry Daphne.' Said Granny Relda sadly, 'She's dead.' 'No! She can't be!' cried the older Puck. 'I'm afraid she can, Puck' said Granny Relda, a tear sliding down her face. The younger Daphne came in, took one look at the older Sabrina and burst into tears. It was then Sabrina noticed that Charming was gone. 'Where's Charming?' she hiccupped.

Everybody looked around. No one saw him. 'Probably gone to steal my doughnuts' said Puck, trying to make a joke. 'Now' not the time for jokes,' said Mr Seven, coming in 'Is there any way at all we can save her?' he asked Granny Relda. 'There might be one way. But it would be almost impossible. Someone would have to go through a time tear, back to before the battle, and stop Sabrina going.' 'Sounds easy enough' said the Pucks. 'Its not.' said Granny Relda 'You can't just choose what time you want to go to, you know. You could end up hundreds of years into the future, or back to the day Everafters first came to Ferryport Landing' 'Oh' said the Pucks. 'I'll go' said Sabrina quietly 'It's my fault, so I should go' 'I'm coming with you' said both Daphne's. 'Us too' said the Pucks. 'Well…..' said Granny Relda. 'Please. We have to try.' said Sabrina. 'Alright. Just be very careful' replied Granny Relda 'I'll look after her till you get back'

The group walked out of the tent, ready for their 'mission'. 'I think there will be a time tear near where the bank used to be.' said the older Daphne 'Puck, can you, fly us there?' 'Yeah' said the Pucks. The older Puck grabbed the Daphne's and flew off. That left the younger Puck with Sabrina. 'C'mon Sabrina' he said. He picked her up, and flew off after the others. Sabrina was to happy to care that Puck was holding her. There was hope. Not much, But it was there.


	7. Just Scarlet

Just Scarlet

The Scarlet Hand was celebrating. They had lost the battle, yes, but they had killed Sabrina Grimm. 'Isn't it odd,' said the Master to his army, 'How one death, can bring an army to its knees? They will be….. saddened, by her death. Now is our chance to attack. And this time, this time we win'


	8. Just a Disapearance

Just a disappearance

A troll came at him. He stabbed. The troll fell. He looked around the battlefield. Where were the Grimms?

The storm came out of nowhere. He couldn't run, it stretched far across the sky. He couldn't stay and help their cause. He was going into another tear in time whether he liked it or not. There was a flash of lightning, and the man was gone.


	9. Just Time

Just Time

They reached the place where the bank had been. Now it was just ashes. Dragons flew past every fifteen minutes. 'I hope this thing comes soon' said the younger Puck. 'It will' said the older Daphne. It did. Once again, the storm appeared out of nowhere and once again, no rain fell. There was a crack of thunder and where the group had been standing moments before, was empty space.

'Ow' said the younger Daphne, 'Puck, get your foot out of my face.' 'Sure, Marshmallow' replied the younger Puck, attempting to get up, but tripping over his older self and landing on Sabrina. 'Puck! Ever heard of personal space?' yelled Sabrina. 'Okay, Okay' said Puck, carefully getting up. The older Puck smiled. 'When are we?' asked the younger Daphne. 'Well the bank is still burned down, so we haven't gone more than ten years into the past. And I don't think we're in the future.' said the older Daphne. 'Yes, but ten years is long time. There are 3,650 days in ten years and we could be in any of them.' said the older Puck. 'Um guys, hate to interrupt, but I think we're in trouble…..' said Sabrina, looking up.

The dragon was heading right for them. 'Quick!' cried the older Daphne. The older Puck grabbed the Daphne's, the younger grabbed Sabrina and they flew off as fast as they could. It wasn't fast enough. The dragon was closing in on them. 'We have to go down!' yelled the older Daphne. 'We can't! We'll be killed!' screamed the younger Daphne. 'We can't outfly a dragon! We have to kill it!' cried the older Daphne, 'Take us down'

The Pucks landed and the older Daphne fumbled around in her coat, searching for something. 'Hurry!' cried Sabrina. 'Got it!' yelled the older Daphne, holding a pretty silver necklace with a silver tree charm on it. She threw it at the dragon, which had opened its mouth to breathe fire, but swallowed the necklace. BOOM! The dragon exploded and the necklace fell to the ground with one of the branches missing. 'I have got to get one of them' said the younger Puck, as the younger Daphne pocketed the necklace.

'I think we should go back to the camp' said the younger Puck, 'We could ask someone what the time is.' 'W e don't need to ask' said Daphne quietly. 'Why not?' asked Sabrina. 'Because today is the day the Scarlet Hand attacked the house,' the older Daphne pointed in the opposite direction of the camp, where smoke was rising. 'Look' she said.


	10. Just Waiting

Just waiting

'Oh' said Sabrina. 'But we can't just stand here and do nothing!' said the younger Daphne, 'We have to stop them!' 'We can't' said the older Puck, 'We don't know what would happen, if the house didn't get destroyed. We are here to stop Sabrina dying, and that's what we're gonna do' 'How long ago was the house destroyed?' asked Sabrina. 'Eight and a half years ago.' said the older Daphne, looking sadly at the plume of smoke. 'Well, I'm not waiting eight and a half years, just so we can save some random person who claims to be Sabrina, I mean, Grimm.' 'I'd wait' said the older Puck.

'Alright, Mr, We need to talk,' said the younger Puck, pulling the older Puck aside, 'Why are you so concerned about Sab-Grimm?' 'Because I married her' said the older Puck in reply. 'WHAT! YOU-I MARRY GRIMM!' cried the younger Puck. 'She didn't want me to tell you, but, yes.' said the older Puck.

'C'mon, people,' said Sabrina, completely oblivious to what the Pucks were discussing, 'We need to find another time tear. Hopefully it will take us at least 8 years into the future.' 'I can't feel any time tears' said the older Daphne, 'I guess all we can do is wait.'


	11. Just Holding On

**Just Holding On**

Puck was worried. He saw Sabrina crying all the time now. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sabrina Grimm didn't cry. He knew she was proud of that. But ever since her future self had died, she'd been pretty messed up.

Puck thought of what he would say to her if he wasn't, well, himself. Cause Puck the trickster king doesn't go round comforting people. But maybe, this one time…..

_'You're not alone' _He began, singing the words of song that just seemed right, even though he hated Avril Lavigne. _  
'Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through'

For the fifth time in his life, Puck began to cry. He didn't know why, just cried.


	12. Just Nobody

**Just Nobody**

Sabrina Grimm knew that things weren't right. She knew she was pretty messed up at the moment. And she knew that she would feel messed up until they saved her older self.

She was hopeless. Lost. Alone.

Which was why she began to sing.

_'I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah'

And then Sabrina began to cry again. Didn't know why, just cried.


	13. Author's note

**Authors' note:**

**Someone asked what the song Sabrina sings is.**

**Nobody's home by Avril lavigne**


	14. Just Sabrina

Just Sabrina

Floating. A sea of darkness. A light. I try to reach it. It goes out. And I am drenched in darkness again. My thoughts whirl around me like silver mist. Are the others okay? Is Puck okay? What happened to me? Where Am I?


	15. Just Vanilla Twilight

Just Puck

The older Puck was thinking of Sabrina. 'I miss her so much. I can't survive without her. She has got to be okay. Somehow she'll be okay.'

And he began to sing.

'The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here'


	16. Just Gone

Just Our Song

The older Daphne was thinking of her sister. She missed her so much.

And for reasons Daphne couldn't explain, she began to sing.

'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you'

**And no, Daphne is not a creepy pervert in love with her sister. She just misses her sister heaps.**


	17. Just a Tear

Just a Tear

'Time Tear, soon, somewhere over….. there!' cried the older Daphne. 'C'mon people!' said the younger Puck enthusiastically. 'Coming, Coming' said Sabrina.

The group ran for awhile. 'Here' said the older Daphne. And they stopped. As always the storm came out of nowhere, with no rain. There was a flash of lightning, and they were gone.


	18. Just the Beginning

Just the beginning

'Everyone alright?' asked the older Daphne. 'Yeah' said the younger Puck and Daphne. 'Think so' said Sabrina, shakily standing up. 'Where's Puck?' asked the older Daphne, looking around. 'Er, right here?' said the younger Puck. 'No, not you, I can see you're here. I'm talking about the other Puck' she said, looking worried. 'Look,' began Sabrina, 'Wherever he is, I don't think there's much we can do. All we can do is hope he's okay.' 'But…..' said Puck, who had begun to like his older self. 'She's right, Puck' said the younger Daphne, 'There's nothing we can do.'

'Now when are we?' asked Sabrina. 'Not exactly sure, but I think we'd better get out of here!' cried the older Daphne, pointing. 'We're dead.' said Puck, as he stared at the huge army that was heading right for them. 'You know what, Puck?' said Sabrina quietly, 'For the first time in your life, you might be right.'


	19. Just a call

Just a call

When they disappeared, Puck was thinking of Sabrina. He could see her face so clearly. He just wished she was here. 'Puck' came a voice, calling to him. Sabrina's voice. 'I'm coming Sabrina' he said, and vanished.


	20. Just the Master

Just the Master

'The army has disappeared, Master' said an ogre, bowing low. 'Good,' said the Master, 'this time, do not fail me. You stunt with the dragon didn't work, you will have to do better, if we are to complete Phase One of my plan, Kill the Sisters Grimm.' 'Yes master' said the ogre. 'Soon we will make our move and there will be a battle, more terrible than ever before and ever will be again! SOON WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!' cried the Master, clearly becoming hysterical in his excitement. 'Erm, yes Master. Have you taken your pills today?' asked the ogre. 'Now that you mention it, no, I haven't', said the Master, pulling a bottle of pills out of his pocket and tipping some onto his hand. 'Oh' said the ogre, slowly backing away. 'STAY HER!' said the Master, swallowing the pills. 'Sorry Master' said the ogre nervously. 'Alright, you can go now.' said the Master. The ogre ran for his life.

'Why does everyone keep asking if I've had my pills?' asked the Master.


	21. Just Rescue

Just Rescue

'Excuse me?' said Puck, 'Did Sabrina Grimm just say I was right? Seriously?' 'No, Puck' replied Sabrina, looking annoyed, 'I said you MIGHT be right. And you will be, if we don't run, NOW!' 'Oh' said Puck, and flew off. 'PUCK!' cried the younger Daphne. 'RUN!' cried the older Daphne. They ran. But they weren't fast enough. The army was gaining and fast.

"Soon we will have killed the other sister, the ones who look like the sisters and the fairy boys- wait, what? Where's the other one?" said the ogre to himself. 'Must have taken off' said a troll who had overheard him. 'Did I ask for your opinion?' asked the ogre. 'No' said the troll 'But I'm giving it to you.' 'Well, I don't want it.' said the ogre, stabbing the troll. 'CHARGE!' he yelled.

'Charge yourself' said Puck, swooping down with a big bag of water bombs. (Well it LOOKED like water bombs, but knowing Puck, it could be anything) 'Water Bombs?' asked the ogre, looking unimpressed. 'Nope' said Puck, 'Rotten cabbage bombs, with superglue, tuna, pickles, sultanas and stinky cheese.' 'Excuse me, sir?' said a voice from the army, 'I'm allergic to cheese, and if I touch tuna, my nose grows to the size of a horse.' 'SHUT UP!' said the ogre. 'Oh, I wouldn't tell them to shut up' said Puck, 'I'd tell them that they were right to be afraid. I am Puck, The trickster king of faerie and spiritual leader of hooligans and of good-for-nothings, lord of the wrong side of the tracks and there's more, I just can't be bothered to say it.'

By this time, Sabrina and the Daphne's had evacuated the battle field. 'Will Puck be okay?' asked the younger Daphne. 'Yeah, course. Puck can take care of himself.' replied Sabrina, but secretly, she was worried.


	22. Just Lost

Just Lost

'Sabrina!' he calls. No one answers. 'SABRINA!' he calls again. No reply. He was sure he heard her. Now he is lost. And it's gonna be hard to find him.


	23. Just Escape

Just Escape

'There should be a time tear right there, in about 10 minutes!' cried Daphne. Puck dropped all of his rotten cabbage, with superglue, tuna, pickles, sultanas and stinky cheese bombs onto the army. Screams of horror and shock came from the large army, as one by one, they fell to the ground, dead. 'Wow, those things really are deadly' said Sabrina to herself. Puck flew over to the others. 'Hope this hurries up.' he said. 'It will.' said the older Daphne. 'What I don't get,' said Sabrina, 'is how we get attacked every time we get somewhere else. I mean, they can't know we're coming, unless they've come from the future and been sent into the past to … I don't know, kill us or something?' 'You're right' said the younger Daphne, 'but how would the Master know?'

'I'm not sure, But here comes the time tear!' cried Daphne, over the strong winds that were beginning.

And then they were gone.


	24. Just Three

Just Three

'I think I'm getting used to that' said Sabrina. 'Good' said the younger Daphne, 'Cause I have a feeling you'll be doing it a lot more.' 'Lovely.' said Puck. 'Uh, where's the older Daphne?' asked Sabrina. 'Not here.' said Puck. 'Oh no! Not again!' cried Daphne, thinking of how the older Puck and now Daphne were gone. 'Yes, again,' said Sabrina, looking worried, 'and without her, we have no idea when or where the time tears will be.' 'Then we're in big trouble.' said Daphne. 'But where could they have gone?' Both times, they were there when we left, and then, not there when we arrived. I'm fairly sure that someone is trying to stop us. Could it be the Scarlet Hand?' 'I don't think so' said Daphne, 'It's gotta be someone else.'

'And now, I guess it's just us three' said Puck. 'I guess so' said Sabrina.


	25. Just a voice

Just a voice

'Daphne!' calls a voice. Sabrina's voice. 'I'm coming, sister!' she cries, and disappears into the mist.


	26. Just there

Just there

'Uh, guys, I think we're fairly close now…..' said Daphne. 'What makes you think that?' asked Puck. 'No, she's right!' said Sabrina, pointing. They saw a small group of people, standing in a graveyard. On the horizon, they spotted what appeared to be a small army. They marched toward the group holding spears, swords and bows and arrows. 'Cool!' said Puck, preparing to fly into the throng. 'No Puck! We can't let them see us! We are here to stop the future Sabrina dying! We can't just change what happens here by having THREE Pucks fight!' said Daphne. 'Fine.' said Puck. They ran into the woods. 'Plan?' asked Daphne. 'Uh, how bout don't get killed?' said Puck. 'Pretty good plan,' said Sabrina, 'We need to stay hidden for a couple of days. Then we'll fight.' 'We should practice' said Daphne, 'You did say you were hopeless last time.' 'You're right. We need training.' said Sabrina.

'And then we can fight?' asked Puck. 'Yes, Puck,' replied Sabrina, And then we fight.'


	27. Just Training

Just Training

'So how are we gonna 'train'?' asked Puck. 'I'm not exactly sure.' said Sabrina. 'Maybe we could just continue with what Mrs White was teaching us?' said Daphne. 'But that's BORING!' groaned Puck. 'Well, you got any better ideas?' asked Sabrina. 'Er, we could, er, no.' replied Puck.

'Okay, then' said Daphne, 'Let's get started.'

**AN I AM SORRY BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THIS SCENE! HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**


	28. Just Ready

Just ready

'Well, you guys think we're ready?' asked Daphne. 'I don't think we have much of a choice, Daphne' replied Sabrina, 'The battle is today.' 'Yay!' said Puck, obviously excited to be kicking some Scarlet Hand butt. 'Calm down Puck' said Daphne, 'we're here to save Sabrina's older self, and that's all we're gonna do.' 'Drat' said Puck. 'Look!' cried Sabrina, pointing, 'It's time!' The armies were assembling. Then someone yelled 'CHARGE!' and both armies ran as fast as they could towards the other. 'NOW!' yelled Sabrina, and they charged into the throng.


	29. Just Battle

Just Battle

**Older Sabrina's POV**

Here we go again. Another battle. It feels like that's my life now. Fight. Take a short break. Fight again. Sometimes winning, sometimes losing. What's the point of just fighting and fighting? Eventually, someone's gonna get wiped out.

And isn't that just lovely. It's an troll. So what? And someone's trying to fight him. And they're doing a very bad job. Oh, crap, I think that's my younger self! What's she doing here?

I stab the ogre, and he falls.

'Sabrina Grimm! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous' I say. 'Don't worry about me; I'll be fi-' she begins, but is cut off by the sight of a small sized ogre with a sword in hand, coming at her and me. It swings it's sword at my younger self, But the older Sabrina jumped in front, blocking the swing. She stabbed the troll and he fell.

And then I see another girl who looks a lot like my younger self fighting close by. In fact, they're identical. What's going on? How did this turn into Sabrina-land?

'I told you I'd be back' comes a voice from behind us. Crap! It's the Wolf. He swings his paw at my younger self. I don't think so. I jump in front. 'NO!' cries Puck, transforming into the Wolf. The real Wolf looks confused. The Puck-wolf jumps at the real Wolf, scratching and clawing and biting. The real Wolf moans, and runs for it.

The Puck Wolf transforms back into Puck, and I see that it's not my Puck. It's the younger one. Where's my Puck? I look around. I don't see him. Or Daphne. Just the younger one. Where's my sister?


	30. Just Thoughts

Just Thoughts

**Younger Sabrina's POV**

SHE'S ALIVE! I DON'T HAVE TO FEEL GUILTY ANYMORE!

But Puck said I have to give him my dessert for the next six years. Again.

I can't believe that it was him who saved my older self. It should have been me. But oh well. As long as she's alive.

Something weird has happened. When my older self didn't die, the older Puck and Daphne disappeared from the battleground. Literally. One second they were they, then the next, they weren't.

I think I know what happened. When we were trying to get to the right time, they disappeared while we were in a time tear. And no one knows what happened to Charming.

I don't know where they've gone, but I don't think it's good.


	31. Just Reunions

Just reunions

**Younger Puck's POV**

'Lieblings! Are you alright?' cries the old lady, looking very pleased to us again. And so she should be. I went through a lot to save some random person claiming to be Sabrina's older self. And worse. I'm supposed to marry Sab-Grimm.

_Might not be so bad._

Shut up stupid subconscious.

_Why? You know you like her._

I said shut up.

_Fine. For now anyway._

Growl. My subconscious is mean. Oh well.

'Yes, Granny we're fine' says Daphne. 'But where are the others?' asks the old lady. 'They disappeared' replies the younger Sabrina. 'Oh' says the old lady, looking upset. 'Yeah,' says the older Sabrina, 'oh'.


	32. Just Happy Ever after? I don't think so

Just Happily Ever after? I don't think so.

The grimms are sitting in a tent, having dinner and talking halfheartedly. Yes, the older fairy boy, Puck and the magic sister, Daphne are gone. It's a shame that they managed to save the blonde one, Sabrina. It would have been easier if she were dead. They would have been sadder, less willing to believe in happily ever after. But no matter. Soon, as in right now is the time to begin the real fight.

**Okay people, 'It's my fault I'm dead' is finished, but I will be writing a sequel. If people want me too.**


	33. Chapter 33

So yes, there will be a sequel to 'It's my fault I'm dead'. Sadly, I am having a bit of trouble thinking of a good name. So the person who can suggest the best name will get the sequel dedicated to them.


	34. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

Note! AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!

I'm changing my name to Alice in crazyland. So goodbye Jessica grimm.


End file.
